bigstorylittleheroesfandomcom-20200213-history
Kirbys Epic Priest Guide
Guide provided by KirbyEspada Epic Priest Guide(Click here to discuss the guide on the forums) THE EPIC PRIEST GUIDE Well, You dont have to get sub-classes to own the other team, right? Lets go! The first skills you should get are: HEALING FOUNTAIN - REVIVE - HEAL/DMG BLESS Tips on priest: Healing fountain will get all your teammates at that location, if you use it at the enemy door, it means: ATTACK! if away from it, STAND BACK! Healing fountain gives 2$ for each teammate healed, incluiding yourself, so healling all teammates will award you 12$ When chasing aim in front of your enemy rather than the enemy itself, It will hit more often and you can kill with it Before using revive, think of how many mana do you have, if above 50%, Revive and run, if avobe 70%, Use healing fountain first and then revive for a full healed team! My item use is 2 scimitars, 1 ring of shadows, 2 boots and 1 helmet, all below 55%, except the scimitars, which both are 80%. Try to make a friend in the match, that way you can form a party, and win more often! Healing a warrior is more efficient having him like a meat shield but try to stay away from battle, but stilll have the enemies at your attack range! Never stop attacking! You never know if you can kill someone chasing you! All right, Lets show this from level 1-15 LEVEL 1 The battle is starting! Get Healing fountain in this level, And cast it while the match is starting (Cant get out of the base) You will get around 20$ for healing at the start of the battle! LEVEL 2 Just leveled to level 2? I suggest putting another skill point on Healing fountain! a 60 heal per second will mae your team invincible! LEVEL 3 Get revive, It costs a lot of mp, but dont use it on Noob teammates, For example, if you're at the enemy base, Its time to revive your team! Use revive along with Healing fountain to get your team mates full healed! LEVEL 4 Got your extra 5% stats! Get the Extra dmg here, You can deal 100's and 200's criticals to the enemy team, Get an undefeatable! Use your skill point in revive, Making it 40% insteam of 20% LEVEL 5 Oh yay! Healing fountain time ;D LEVEL 6 I guess its time to get your Heal/Dmg blessing Up here! If you're about to die, Casst a healing fountain, Run in circles and at the same time heal yourself! ;D, for DMG blessing, If you're at your base healing, Spam it of yourself! Stacking means it will deal more hit, not more dmg LEVEL 7 HEALING FOUNTAIN TIME AGAIN I guess at this point you should get 300$, Get the Extra heal effect, It makes you're fountain epic :O LEVEL 8 Woop, Time to level revive here, It should revive your teammate for 50%/60% of his health, This and your upgraded healing fountain will fully heal him! Extra 5% dmg here, please LEVEL 9 Healing fountain ;D LEVEL 10 Healing fountain is maxed Healing around 210 per second! Almost as good as being at your base (omg) At this point get the Lower MP cost of revive here LEVEL 11 Quick recap, you should have The skills like this: HealFountain - MAX (30% extra heal buff) Revive - 3 (30% less mana cost buff) Heal/DMG bless - 1 This time, if you're using heal, Use your skill point on it, And if you're at dmg blessing, Max revive. LEVEL 12 Same than with the Heal/Revive thingy mentioned at level 11, but use your stat point on 5% DMG LEVEL 13 Max revive now, It makes your teammate 90% healed at this time, Invincibility FTW! LEVEL 14 Revive LEVEL 15 How are you now? This is how you should be: Heal Priest: Healing fountain - MAX Revive - MAX Heal - Level 3 Offencive priest Healing fountain - MAX Revive - MAX Dmg bless- Level 3 And here ends the skill guide! Thanks for watching (Or reading)